Piece of My Heart
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Maju ke depan dan meninggalkan bayang-bayang masa lalu itu bukan perkara mudah. Bahkan ada pendapat yang mengatakan bahwa patah hati hanya bisa diobati dengan kembali jatuh cinta. Namun, dengan hati yang sudah hancur, beranikah kau mengambil risiko untuk kembali terjatuh?


Semua bermula dari kejadian sederhana di minimarket. Meski sebetulnya, aku mengenal Sabaku Gaara sudah lebih lama dari itu.

Sabaku Gaara adalah tetanggaku di apartemen yang sekarang kutinggali. Sesekali aku melihatnya saat kami akan berangkat kerja. Di saat seperti itulah, kami akan bertukar sapa—tak bisa benar-benar dibilang demikian, karena hanya aku yang akan mengucapkan ' _ohayou'_ dan ia akan merespons dengan sekadar anggukan kepala.

Hanya sebatas itu hubungan kami. Aku pun sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk mencari tahu tentang Gaara lebih jauh karena saat itu aku masih mempunyai pacar. _Saat itu …._

Ya, sekarang aku sudah putus dengan pacarku. Tepatnya, beberapa bulan yang lalu, pacarku itu memutuskanku secara sepihak. Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mempertahankan sama sekali. Demikian aku dibuatnya terguncang, hingga untuk menjalani hari-hariku saja aku tak semangat.

Aku tak tahu separah apa aku terlihat di mata orang lain. Aku merasa bahwa aku tetap menyunggingkan senyum tiap orang mengajakku berbicara. Meski di kala malam datang aku akan terus menangis hingga paginya mataku membengkak, aku tak pernah bermaksud memperlihatkan kondisiku yang sebenarnya pada orang lain. Dan walaupun kubilang aku tak bersemangat menjalani hari, pekerjaan tetap kulakukan sebaik yang kubisa.

Demikian hari-hariku terus berulang dalam siklus yang kelabu. Sudah beberapa saat lewat sejak saat pacarku memutuskanku. Aku masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Bayang-bayangnya kadang masih menghantuiku. Beberapa temanku menyarankan agar aku segera mencari pacar baru sebagaimana yang kerap kulakukan di masa lampau. Tapi, entahlah ….

Kali ini aku merasa takut.

 _Takut …._

Hingga, Gaara perlahan memasuki kehidupanku.

Aku tak pernah tahu ada sisinya yang seperti itu. Tentu saja! Awalnya aku sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian padanya, bukan?

* * *

 **PIECE OF MY HEART**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **: Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **AU. OOC-ness. Rush. Shoujo-ish.**_

* * *

Pagi itu, entah sudah hari keberapa semenjak kejadian kecil di minimarket. Ada suatu perasaan aneh saat aku menyentuh gagang pintu dan hendak keluar dari kamar. Setelah pintu terbuka, apa aku bisa bertemu Gaara? Apa dia sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu? Atau dia akan berangkat lebih terlambat?

Aku menelan ludah. Ini konyol.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, aku pun membuka pintu. Saat aku tengah mengunci pintu, kudengar pintu kamar sebelah terbuka. Aku menoleh. Tatapan mata kami beradu.

"Oh!"

 _Selamat pagi. Ucapkan selamat pagi, Ino! Ingat, seperti biasa!_

" _Ohayou_ , Sabaku- _san_."

Seperti biasa, ia akan mengangguk awalnya. Lalu, " _Ohayou_ , Yamanaka- _san_."

Aku tersenyum. Memang beberapa saat belakangan ini, ia sudah mulai membalas sapaanku, bahkan memanggil namaku. Di saat aku mendengar suaranya menyebut namaku, aku tak bisa menahan gejolak dan debaran aneh di dadaku. Namun, sebisa mungkin, kutekan dalam-dalam perasaan tersebut.

Sebagai gantinya, aku mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan—seremeh apa pun. Misalnya, acara TV kemarin malam, kesibukan di kantor, atau bahkan sekadar sarapan dan menu makan siang hari itu.

"Aku … paling seperti biasa. Beli di _konbini_ dekat kantor," ucapnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa memasak, ya?" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Dalam hati, aku berharap agar bus yang kutunggu tak cepat-cepat datang. Bagaimanapun, arah tujuan kami berbeda.

"Ya," jawabnya perlahan sambil menyentuh tengkuknya. "Kalau sekadar ramen instan sih …."

"Itu bukan masakan, Sabaku- _san_ , haha!" Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat mulutku tiba-tiba menyuarakan, "Apa kau mau aku membuatkanmu bekal?"

YAMANAKA INO! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAUKATAKAN BARUSAN?!

Lihat! Dia sampai melihatmu dengan tatapan aneh begitu! Tuhan! Aku tarik kembali doaku barusan—tolong percepat kedatangan busku!

"Maksudku," ujarku buru-buru mencari penjelasan dan alasan yang masuk akal, "tentu saja tak gratis! Anggap saja semacam kau _catering_ padaku."

Mata kehijauan Gaara masih menatapku dengan sorot menyelidik. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Aduh! Alasanku sudah cukup masuk akal, 'kan? Ah!

Busku datang! _Yokatta_!

"Busku sudah datang!" ujarku dengan keceriaan yang mungkin agak berlebihan. "Aku pergi dulu, ya—"

Mendadak aku merasa pergelangan tanganku tertahan oleh sesuatu. Begitu aku menoleh, aku bisa melihat bahwa Gaara-lah yang memegang tanganku.

"Kalau memang tak merepotkanmu …."

Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan melepaskan tanganku begitu saja. Aku pun tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tidak, terutama saat wajahku sudah terasa panas seperti sekarang!

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokannya, aku bangun lebih pagi dan memasak bekal untuk dua orang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku juga tidak tahu, apa aku malah akan membebaninya dengan membuatkannya bekal seperti ini.

" _Kalau memang tak merepotkanmu …."_

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin Gaara tak akan keberatan, tapi ….

Cukup lama aku terdiam di depan kedua bekal yang sudah kubungkus dengan rapi itu. Jantungku berdebar kencang dengan tak menyenangkan. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku cuma tinggal menyerahkannya sambil tertawa— _Aku membuatnya kebanyakan!_

Mungkin setelah ini kami bisa menjadi lebih—

Bayangan yang menyenangkan tentang kemungkinan perkembangan hubunganku dengan Gaara terhenti di sana. Sebagai gantinya, ingatan mengenai mantanku mendadak menyambangi. Dadaku kembali berdenyut secara tak menyenangkan—sakit.

 _Takut …._

Ini tidak benar! Apa yang aku pikirkan?

Demikianlah kemudian aku mengambil satu bungkus kotak bekal dan meninggalkan yang lainnya begitu saja di atas meja. Biar itu menjadi makan malamku saja nanti.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar setelah mengukur waktu. Aku sengaja melambatkan waktu keberangkatanku. Bahkan diam-diam aku memasang kuping kalau-kalau Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu keluar kamarnya. Namun, karena aku tak mendengar apa-apa, aku pun memutuskan keluar kamar.

Begitu aku mengunci pintu, suara pintu dibuka menyambangi pendengaranku. Oh, tidak!

Sosok Gaara muncul di depanku. Aku pun mempercepat gerakanku.

" _Ohayou_ , Sabaku- _san_!" ujarku terburu-buru. "Sorry, aku duluan, ya!"

Demikian, tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, aku pun langsung melesat pergi.

Memang, sebaiknya, aku tak terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan Gaara.

Iya, kan?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Sejak saat itu, aku sebisa mungkin menghindari Gaara. Tak masalah. Tak akan ada masalah. Sejak awal pun, kami memang tak sedekat itu.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Atau setidaknya, itulah mantraku setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat kerja.

Bagaikan rutinitas yang dipaksakan, aku sengaja melambatkan waktu keluar dari kamarku. Dengan begitu, aku akan mempunyai alasan mengapa aku harus terburu-buru jika secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Gaara.

Namun, hari itu, terjadi satu hal di luar dugaanku. Sampai saat aku melewatinya begitu saja, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Yang tak biasa adalah, saat ia tiba-tiba memanggil namaku.

"Yamanaka- _san_."

Aku menoleh. Wajah Gaara saat itu sulit untuk kujelaskan. Marah? Apa aku … sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan? Entahlah. Kalaupun dia tidak marah, jelas ada rasa kesal terpancar di sana.

"Aku tak mengerti apa masalahmu denganku," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Tapi kalau kau memang sudah tak mau berbicara ataupun melihatku, katakan saja terus terang. Menghindar secara terang-terangan seperti itu—membuat perasaan tidak enak saja!"

Perkataannya itu membuat jantungku seakan ditusuk benda tajam. Menyakitkan. Dan aku tak dapat menjelaskan apa-apa. Bahkan, untuk membuka mulut saja, sejujurnya terasa berat bagiku.

Tapi, aku masih bisa sedikit memaksakan diri. Aku pun mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum.

"Maaf kalau kau sampai merasa seperti itu."

Setelahnya, aku membuang muka dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku berjalan dengan tergesa—meninggalkan Gaara.

Kalau dia sudah tahu aku mulai membuat batasan dan jarak dengannya, semua akan lebih mudah, 'kan?

Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Nyatanya, beberapa hari kulalui dengan kelabu yang kembali menjadi teman. Aku tak suka mencari musuh, tapi dengan Gaara pun, aku tak lagi bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Keberadaannya yang perlahan menghapuskan bayang-bayang mantanku membuatku senang sekaligus … takut.

Aku takut jika semua berjalan baik, pada akhirnya perpisahan itu akan kembali datang. Dan saat itu terjadi, hubungan kami akan menjadi tidak enak. Aku … tak mau merasakan perasaan yang seperti itu lagi.

Karena itu, sebelum semuanya berkembang, bukankah sebaiknya dihancurkan sejak awal? Kalau pada akhirnya akan hancur juga—sama saja, 'kan?

Namun, kenapa aku merasa tak puas juga?

Namun, kenapa rasanya … tetap menyesakkan?

Ah! Pantas mantanku sempat mengatakan hal itu, _'Aku jadi tak mengerti apa maumu sebenarnya, Ino.'_

Tentu saja! Aku pun kadang tak mengerti dengan apa yang kuinginkan sebenarnya. _Selalu tak puas …._ Wajar saja ia kemudian menjadi lelah denganku. Aku pun kadang lelah dengan diriku yang seperti ini.

Dan suatu malam, aku kembali menangis meraung—menyesali kebodohan dan ketakutanku sendiri.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _Mataku bengkak lagi._

Sambil melihat cermin, aku merutuki diriku lagi. Untung saja hari itu adalah hari Sabtu. Kantorku libur hari Sabtu.

Meskipun demikian, aku tetap terbangun di jam yang biasa sebagaimana aku bangun untuk berangkat ke kantor. Tapi, hari itu aku tak harus terburu-buru mandi dan bersiap. Tak perlu pula menyiapkan bekal. Aku masih bisa bersantai-santai di atas _futon_ -ku. Menonton acara pagi, mendengarkan musik, atau kembali memejamkan mata.

 _Jam segini … mungkin sebentar lagi Gaara akan berangkat, ya? Kantornya nggak libur hari Sabtu, sih …._

Kutajamkan pendengaranku—mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Gaara akan keluar dari kamarnya sebentar lagi. Tembok kamar di apartemen ini memang tak terlalu tebal, jika dengan sengaja memasang telinga, kasak-kusuk orang di kamar sebelah masih bisa terdengar dengan cukup jelas.

Aku tengah melamun dengan pandangan mengarah ke langit-langit kamar saat suara pintu kamar sebelah yang mengayun terbuka tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Aku masih bergeming, hanya bola mataku yang bergulir ke arah pintu kamarku sendiri.

Sekonyong-konyong, terdengar suara dari arah kotak pos yang terhubung dengan pintuku. Sesuatu dimasukkan ke sana. Tubuhku terangkat merespons suara tersebut.

Sesaat aku mengerjap sebelum aku berjalan dengan langkah perlahan ke arah pintu. Dari lubang pengintip pintu, aku berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja memasukkan sesuatu ke kotak posku. Sayangnya, dari posisiku sekarang, aku tak bisa melihat siapa-siapa. Sudah kuduga, sih.

Tapi tak masalah. Dengan melihat apa yang baru saja dimasukkan ke kotak posku, aku rasa aku bisa menerka-nerka.

Bukan tagihan listrik. Bukan pula tagihan gas ataupun tagihan air. Sebuah surat tanpa amplop.

Memang Gaara yang mengirimnya.

 **~o. O. o~**

 _Yamanaka-san, aku ingin minta maaf jika perkataanku tempo hari terlalu sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu berwajah seperti itu._

 _Namun sejujurnya, aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa kau mendadak aku merasa kita sudah mulai dekat, tiba-tiba kau seperti enggan berbicara aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?Jika iya, sekali lagi, aku minta maaf._

 _Lalu, bisakah kau kembali bersikap seperti biasa padaku?_

 _Bisakah kau kembali tersenyum seperti biasa padaku?_

 _Aku merindukan senyummu yang seperti biasa._

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _Aku menyukaimu, Yamanaka-san._

 **~o. O. o~**

Aku duduk diam di depan _kotatsu_ yang kujadikan meja pendek selama musim semi dan musim panas. Surat dari Gaara sudah kubaca berulang kali. Terutama bagian paling bawah yang ditulis dengan huruf yang lebih kecil.

Pikiranku terasa kosong. Kata-kata yang terdengar indah itu tak serta-merta membuatku senang. Maksudku, aku tentu saja senang karena Gaara ternyata benar-benar menyukaiku! Tapi di satu sisi, aku kembali merasa … takut.

Dia belum tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku?

Tapi … bukankah aku sama saja? Tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang Gaara, aku pun … mulai tertarik padanya.

Aku ingin …

Aku ingin bisa membalas perasaan Gaara.

Namun ….

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah laci tempat aku menyimpan perlengkapan menulisku. Kuambil selembar kertas, sebuah pulpen, gunting, dan sebuah pensil berwarna merah. Aku kembali ke meja pendekku dan mulai menggambar di sana.

Sementara menggambar, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan bersama mantan pacarku. Tak terasa, air mataku menetes. Tak sekadar menetes—deras. Begitu derasnya air mataku mengalir hingga sesaat pandanganku memburam.

Aku hanya menyekanya sekilas dan kubiarkan air mata itu terus tumpah sementara tanganku tak berhenti bekerja. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang susah. Aku sudah sampai pada tahap mewarnai dengan pensil berwarna merah.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mengambil tisu. Aku menggunakan beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengelap air mata dan menyeka hidung.

Dahulu, pertama kali aku mengenal mantanku, segalanya terasa begitu indah. Kata suka dan cinta kerap terlontar dari mulut kami berdua. Rencana mengenai masa depan pun tak luput dari pembicaraan. Namun semuanya menjadi omong kosong belaka! Bahkan aku meragukan bahwa perasaan itu sejak awal ada.

Apa aku hanya berilusi?

Tanganku mengambil gunting dan aku mulai menggunting mengikuti bentuk yang sudah kugambar tadi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa dengan melakukan ini, aku bisa menjelaskan perasaanku dengan lebih mudah pada Gaara nanti.

Begitu aku sudah mendapatkan bentuk hati yang kuinginkan, dengan jemariku, aku mulai merobek kertas berbentuk hati tersebut.

Pertama, menjadi dua bagian.

"Kakashi sialan!"

Kurobek lagi menjadi empat bagian.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, seharusnya kau tak menyerah semudah itu! Kaupikir cuma kau saja yang lelah?! Aku pun …."

Menjadi delapan ….

"Tapi apa aku pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa aku ingin menyerah akan hubungan kita? Kakashi bego! Semoga kau jadi bujang lapuk!"

Bersamaan dengan air mata yang terus tumpah dan umpatan yang terus meluncur sebagai bentuk curahan hatiku, tanganku terus merobek-robek bentuk hati yang sudah kugambar. Aku berhenti saat aku merasa bahwa sudah sulit untuk merobek kertas yang sudah terbagi menjadi sekitar enam belas sobekan kecil.

"Tolong … lepaskan aku … dari jeratmu …."

Aku meletakkan semua sobekan kertas tadi di atas meja. Setelah itu, kuambil satu sobekan yang kurasa paling besar di antara lainnya.

"Biarkan aku bahagia …."

Aku menggenggam erat satu sobekan kertas tadi.

"Biarkan aku mencoba lagi sekali ini. Semoga … untuk yang terakhir kalinya …."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Seharian itu, aku tidak keluar kamarku. Kecuali, untuk memasukkan sebuah amplop ke kotak pos yang terhubung dengan pintu kamar Gaara. Dan seharian itu pula, aku merasa gelisah.

Di satu sisi, aku sudah memutuskan. Namun, pada akhirnya, aku ingin menyerahkan segalanya sekali lagi pada Gaara.

Aku menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan diriku. Setelah menangis tadi, sedikitnya ada perasaan lega dalam diriku. Meski aku belum benar-benar bisa menghapus bayang-bayang Kakashi dan semua kenangan indah saat kami masih bersama, setidaknya, aku ingin mengalahkan ketakutanku. Aku ingin mencoba kembali berharap, meski …

… dengan hati yang belum utuh.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Aku tak ingat dari pukul berapa aku tertidur. Yang kutahu, aku terbangun karena suara bel dari arah pintu kamarku. Saat aku membuka mata, kurasakan pipiku basah.

Astaga! Sepertinya kelenjar air mataku masih banyak menyimpan cadangan air mata!

Kuseka asal mataku dan begitu kusadari, dalam genggaman tanganku masih ada sepotong kertas berwarna merah.

Sesaat aku terdiam memandangi kertas yang bentuknya sudah tak beraturan tersebut. Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur sambil terus memegangnya. Apa ini penyebab mimpi buruk yang membuatku sampai menangis dalam tidur? Eh, aku mimpi apa, ya tadi?

Ini sudah jam berapa, sih? Di luar sudah tampak gelap.

Lamunanku terpotong oleh suara bel yang kembali terdengar. Demi buntalan lemak Chouji! Aku melupakan tamu yang tengah menunggu di depan kamarku!

Tanpa memperhatikan penampilan (pikiranku masih berada di antara sadar dan tidak, rasanya), aku berlari ke arah depan dan langsung membuka pintu begitu saja. Yang pertama terlihat olehku adalah wajah Gaara yang kebingungan.

"… Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

 _Holy shhhh_ _—piiiippp!_

"Maaf! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Tidak perlu," ujar Gaara cepat sambil menahan pintu kamarku.

Aku meringis. "Setidaknya, izinkan aku membenahi penampilan sebentar. Bisa, 'kan?"

Sesaat, aku merasa sudut bibir Gaara sedikit terangkat. Apa cuma halusinasiku? Dalam sekejap, wajahnya kembali terlihat datar.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu, Yamanaka- _san_ ," ujar Gaara dengan suara yang terbilang … lembut. "Tapi, aku ingin tahu apa kau memberiku jawaban yang salah?"

Tangan Gaara terangkat. Ia menyerahkan satu lembar kertas putih. Di atas kertas tersebut, tertempel potongan-potongan kertas membentuk gambar hati yang sebelumnya kusobek dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Bagaikan puzzle, Gaara sudah menyusunnya kembali. Bukan hal sulit, mengingat aku tak menyobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Hanya saja, puzzle tersebut tidak lengkap. Bagian tengahnya kosong. Tak tertutupi potongan hati berwarna merah.

Melihatnya, aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum senang. Aku hanya ingin tersenyum dan itu yang kulakukan.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan jawabanku."

Gaara semakin terlihat kebingungan. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Aku melipat tanganku ke depan dada sementara tubuhku semakin kurebahkan ke pintu—sekaligus menahannya agar tak tertutup. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku tetap menanti respons Gaara selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tidak memberikanku semua potongannya, apa itu berarti …."

Aku membuka kepalan salah satu tanganku.

"Aku belum bisa memberikannya," ujarku perlahan. Lalu aku kembali mengepalkan tanganku. "Jika kau bisa menerima aku yang belum bisa memberikan hatiku secara utuh ini padamu, simpan prakarya yang sudah kaubuat itu."

Gaara tampak memandangi lekat-lekat kertas yang ia bawa.

"Mungkin, suatu saat nanti …," sambungku sambil tersenyum tak yakin. Pandanganku kini terpaku pada kepalan tanganku sendiri. Untuk sesaat, pikiranku kembali mengarah pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk.

"Jika kau mau mundur—"

Belum selesai aku berkata-kata, mendadak, kepalan tanganku tertutup oleh tangan Gaara. Kepalaku terangkat. Pandangan kami terkunci.

"Aku tahu kau masih terluka."

Mataku membelalak.

"Saat aku menegurmu di minimarket waktu itu, aku sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang tengah terjadi padamu." Gaara terdiam sejenak dan menggenggam tanganku dengan lebih erat. Kertas yang ia pegang tak lagi menunjukkan bentuk yang rapi.

"Katakan aku tak tahu malu," sambung Gaara, "tapi saat itu aku merasa, ini adalah kesempatanku."

Tanpa terasa, air mataku kembali meleleh. Namun, aku bahkan terlalu kaku untuk melakukan apa pun.

"Saat itu aku bersumpah dalam hati," ujarnya lagi—baru kali ini kudengar ia berbicara sepanjang ini, "aku yang akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Sepenuh hati …."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Air mataku jatuh hingga ke lantai.

Bisakah …

Bisakah kali ini aku memercayakan hatiku pada orang ini?

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Yamanaka- _san_."

Kurasakan posisi tubuh Gaara semakin mendekat ke arahku. Lalu, ia melepas tanganku dan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Pegang potongan hatimu itu untuk kauserahkan padaku suatu saat nanti."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kau menghilang … sebelum aku sempat menyerahkan semuanya padamu?"

"… Kau akan segera tahu kalau aku adalah seseorang yang sangat keras kepala."

"Aku bukan perempuan yang akan selalu bertingkah menyenangkan!" ujarku tiba-tiba sambil mendorong Gaara di bagian dada. "Ada kalanya _mood_ -ku baik dan di hari lainnya, mungkin saja aku bisa marah-marah padamu. Atau—tiba-tiba menangis di hadapanmu!"

"Karena urusan bulanan?" ujarnya terkesan polos.

"BU—kau tahu dari mana?"

Kali ini, aku tak hanya sekadar berhalusinasi! Gaara benar-benar tersenyum!

"Aku punya seorang kakak perempuan …."

"Masa? Aku baru tahu!"

Mendadak saja, Gaara menyentuh daguku dan membuat wajahku setengah mendongak.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Yama—Ino. Mulai sekarang, kau akan lebih banyak tahu tentangku. Dan demikian sebaliknya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara pun mengecup dahiku tanpa aba-aba—membuatku seketika membatu di tempat.

Kalian bisa percaya hal ini? Seorang Gaara! _Out of character_ sekali, eh?!

Bukannya aku benci, sih ….

"Kau ternyata … orang yang gerak cepat juga, ya?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Entah sejak kapan, air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir. Sebagai gantinya, kurasakan dorongan untuk tersenyum. Lalu, dengan satu gerakan, aku menarik kaos yang tengah ia kenakan, sedikit berjinjit, dan kujatuhkan satu kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

Aku berhasil membuatnya membelalakkan mata. Dan sementara ia membatu, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"He—Ino!"

"Saba—Gaara," ujarku dari balik pintu. Kubiarkan dahiku menempel di benda yang terbuat dari bahan logam tersebut. "Besok, temani aku ke minimarket, ya …."

Gaara tak langsung menjawab.

Kutambahkan, "Setelahnya, akan kubuatkan makan siang untuk kita berdua."

Sesaat aku merasa Gaara menyentuhkan tangannya ke pintu kamarku. Suaranya terdengar begitu dekat—menggelitik pendengaranku.

"Baiklah."

"Gaara," panggilku lagi.

"Ya?"

Aku memejamkan mata. Kali ini, yang melintas dalam benakku bukan lagi sosok Kakashi. Meski kenangan tentangnya belum benar-benar hilang, tapi kurasakan sosok mantanku itu mulai mengabur.

Meski aku pun belum bisa bilang dengan yakin bahwa ke depannya semua akan berjalan lancar, meski aku belum bisa menyerahkan hatiku sepenuhnya, meski mungkin ketakutan itu akan kembali mendatangiku, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba.

Dan Gaara … meski ia tampak bisa mengerti posisiku sekarang, entah sampai kapan ia bisa mempertahankan perasaannya padaku—tak ada yang bisa menjamin. Ia belum tahu banyak tentangku. Bukan tak mungkin, suatu saat ia akan menyerah dan kata-kata bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang keras kepala akan menjadi ucapan kosong belaka.

Namun, terus menduga-duga mengenai _masa depan_ tak akan membawa pengaruh baik—sebagaimana terlalu terikat di _masa lalu_ tak akan membuatmu bisa menjalani _saat ini_ dengan lebih baik.

Kami di saat ini, adalah kami yang sama-sama mengambil keputusan untuk mencoba menjalani semuanya bersama. Dengan bergantung pada suatu harapan yang saat ini masih begitu tipis dan rapuh.

Namun, untuk saat ini, satu yang ingin kusampaikan padanya—

"Terima kasih."

Dari hatiku yang terdalam.

o

o

o

 _ ***END***_

* * *

Sedikit _omake_ di bawah, ya! ;)

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku tunggu saran, kritikan, kesan dan pesan teman-teman semua~

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

* * *

o

o

o

 _Aku tahu, ada yang tak beres dengan Ino. Wajah yang biasanya begitu dihias senyum, mendadak menjadi kusut._

 _Selama ini, aku memang tak pernah menunjukkannya terang-terangan, tapi … aku sangat menyukai senyumannya. Setiap pagi, aku selalu menunggu ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk berangkat kerja ke kantor. Lalu, begitu terdengar suara kunci yang diputar, aku pun dengan sengaja keluar dari kamarku. Aku hanya tak ingin melewatkan saat-saat aku bisa bertemu dan melihat senyumnya._

 _Ia yang bisa bersikap biasaku—padahal banyak orang yang terang-terangan menjauhiku karena takut pada perawakanku—membuatku selalu menanti saat-saat bertemu dengannya. Namun, sepertinya Ino tak beranggapan demikian. Atau memang sebetulnya, ia tak terlalu peduli ada keberadaanku?_

 _Walaupun demikian, aku peduli padanya._

 _Karena itulah, aku tak bisa membiarkannya saat ia terlihat hancur seperti itu._

 _Ia seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa dia makan dengan teratur._

 _Di suatu Minggu, aku bahkan mendapatinya berjalan terhuyung ke arah minimarket. Tanpa sadar, kukayuh sepedaku mengikutinya—padahal kala itu tujuanku adalah ke salah satu toko penjual_ bentou _langgananku di hari Minggu._

 _Ino masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam minimarket sementara aku memarkirkan sepedaku. Ia masih belum sadar akan keberadaanku. Hawa kehadiranku sebegitu tipis, ya? (Setipis aliskukah?)_

 _Aku mengamatinya berdiri di bagian rak makanan. Ia tak langsung memutuskan, sebaliknya ia tampak ragu. Sekali, ia mengambil paketan_ bentou _—entah apa lauknya—lalu ia kembali mengembalikannya ke rak. Setelah itu, ia berdiri di rak tempat onigiri dijajarkan._

 _Mungkin ia akan menganggapku kurang ajar, atau orang aneh, atau apa pun—aku tak mau ambil pusing. Aku hanya tak mau ia jatuh sakit nantinya._

 _"Ambil yang banyak," ujarku dari belakangnya secara tiba-tiba._

 _Ino berbalik dengan cepat. Mata birunya tampak membelalak. Jelas ia terkejut._

 _"Jangan cuma satu."_

 _"Sabaku-_ san _," ujarnya sambil memaksakan senyum yang tak enak dilihat._

 _Aku menghela napas. Lalu tanganku meraih beberapa onigiri lagi. Setelah itu, aku mengambil botol kecil berisi teh susu hangat._

 _Ino masih memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tampak tengah berusaha mencari penjelasan. Namun, yang kulakukan hanya mengambil onigiri yang ada di tangannya._

 _"Aku traktir."_

 _Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ino, aku pun membawa semua ke kasir dan membayarnya._

 _"Sabaku-_ san _! Tunggu—"_

 _"Plastiknya digabung saja," ujarku saat kasir bertanya apa barang belanjaangku mau dipisah. Ino tak berkata-kata lagi setelah itu. Mungkin ia sudah sadar bahwa penolakannya akan sia-sia saja. Setelah selesai membayar, aku menoleh ke arahnya._

 _"Ayo pulang."_

 _Tanpa banyak membantah, ia pun mengikutiku. Kami berjalan berdampingan dengan aku yang menuntun sepedaku._

 _Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar kami masing-masing, aku mengambil onigiri bagianku dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Ino._

 _"Aku jadi merepotkanmu," ujarnya dengan alis mengernyit._

 _Aku sudah hendak menjawab saat tiba-tiba ia tersenyum—ya, bukan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan—dan menambahkan, "Tapi terima kasih. Aku jadi bisa menghemat sekali uang makan, nih. Hehe."_

 _Sejenak, aku tertegun. Tapi tak sampai beberapa detik hingga akhirnya aku menemukan kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan._

 _"Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Ino tak boleh tahu kalau jantungku saat itu sudah berdebar sedemikian rupa. Belum saatnya—ia masih terlalu rapuh saat ini. Namun …._

 _Suatu saat …._

 _Ya, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan membiarkannya tahu …._

 _Lalu, kepingan hatinya yang tengah rusak itu akan kubuat utuh kembali._

o

o

o

 _ ***REAL END***_


End file.
